


Valkoinen riikinkukko

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut, Romance, Seksiä, Suomi | Finnish, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Narcissa oli seurannut pitkään kipakkaa pakkaamista ennen kuin avasi suunsa. Mutta sillä ei ollut merkitystä. Fleur ei pysähtynyt.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Narcissa Black Malfoy





	Valkoinen riikinkukko

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2011 Finin spurttiraapale II -haasteeseen. Haasteessa oli vapaaehtoinen sanalista, josta inspiroiduin seitsemänä päivänä. Väliotsikot ovat sanalistan sanoja.
> 
> Sisältää tasan 900 sanaa. Tälle voi ajatella itsenäisenä esiosana ficin [Meteoriitti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198343).
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

_hopea_  
  
Fleurin hopeanhohtoiset hiukset välkehtivät hänen huojuessa puolelta toiselle. Kapeat, vikkelät sormet löysivät jokaisen, olemattomankin solmun Narcissan pitkistä hiuksista ja selvittivät ne tottuneesti.

"Mmm", Narcissa huokaisi suljetuin silmin.

"'Iuksesi ovat 'irveässä kunnossa", Fleur moitti. "Sinun ei pitäisi kastella niitä niin usein."

Narcissan kapeat huulet kaartuivat hymyyn.

"Onko sinulla jotain valittamista sen suhteen, mitä teimme iltapäivällä? Ehkäpä vietämme huomisen jossain muualla kuin porealtaassa, jos hiusteni takut kiusaavat sinua noin?"

Fleur ei vastannut, jatkoi vain hiusten setvimistä, mutta kun Narcissa raotti hieman luomiaan, hän näki tämän ruusunpunaisilla huulilla aavistuksen hymyä.

"Niin arvelinkin", hän lausui ja ummisti jälleen silmänsä antautuen hellien, kokeneiden käsien huomaan.  
  
  
  
_todellisuus_  
  
Narcissa kietoutui notkeaan, vaaleaan vartaloon ja työnsi nenänsä kaikkialle levittyviin hiuksiin: unta, seksiä, vieno tuulahdus jotain kukkaista, jonka nimeä Fleur ei ollut suostunut paljastamaan. Huone sykki hiljaisuutta ja unista tuhinaa, mutta Narcissaa ei nukuttanut enää.

Käsi lipui yli navan, hipoi kyljen kaarretta, löysi ihastuttavan, pullean rinnan ja kupertui. Kämmen kiusasi heräävää nuppua, jalka vangitsi reiden.

"'Yvää 'uomenta", Fleur hymisi unenkarhealla äänellä, jonka matala aaltoilu sujahti suoraan Narcissan syvimpään sopukkaan.

"Nukuitko hyvin?" hän kehräsi paljastuvaan kaulaan, kostuttaen sanat kielellään.

"'Eräsin paremmin", Fleur sorahti hamuten huulillaan Narcissan leukaa. Hän kääntyi selälleen yltääkseen paremmin, ja silkkilakana valahti hänen päältään.

 _Anna tämän olla todellista._  
  
  
  
_kysymys/vastaus_  
  
"Lähden 'uomenna."

Narcissa laski tärisemään alkaneen teekuppinsa nopeasti pöydälle. _Huomenna?_ Hän tuijotti Fleuria, mutta hänen harjaantuneet kasvonsa eivät paljastaneet mitään. Kädetkin lakkasivat vapisemasta.

"Hyvä on."

Fleurin silmät huurtuivat pakkasen puolelle, ja hän nousi ylös sivaltaen hiuksillaan aamuauringon kiloa, miltei Narcissaa. Jalat olivat paljaat, mutta ovi sentään paukahti tyydyttävästi.

Narcissa kohotti jälleen kuppinsa alakuloisiksi painuneille huulilleen.

"Fleur?"

Narcissa oli seurannut pitkään kipakkaa pakkaamista ennen kuin avasi suunsa. Mutta sillä ei ollut merkitystä. Fleur ei pysähtynyt.

"Jos Luciusta ei olisi, jäisitkö?"

Fleur jähmettyi ja kääntyi. Narcissa pidätti hengitystään.

"Oui, ma chère, oui!"

Jälleen hopeaiset hiukset heilahtivat, mutta nyt ne sulkivat Narcissan syleilyynsä.  
  
  
  
_numero_  
  
"Ei."

"Kyllä."

"Ei. Se ei ole mahdollista!"

"Sinä et sitä päätä."

"Narcissa, _rakkaani_ , älä tee tästä noin isoa numeroa. Mitä siitä, että sinulla on rakastajatar? Ei se ole syy hakea avioeroa."

"Minulle on", Narcissa sanoi ja hänen äänestään kuulsi varmuus.

"Minä en suostu siihen!"

"Sinulla ei ole valinnanvaraa. Mutta jos et tappele vastaan, tämä sujuu helpommin. Ja huomaamattomammin."

"Ei!" Lucius karjaisi ja heitti tuhansien kaljuunoiden arvoisen kristallimaljakon seinään.

Narcissa katseli tyynesti lattialle sinkoilevia sirpaleita.

"Sovitaan, että tuo olisi jäänyt sinulle", hän sanoi kylmästi ja kääntyi kannoillaan kohti ovea ja sen takana odottavaa Fleuria. "Suonet anteeksi, mutta minulla on muutto kesken."  
  
  
  
_joskus_  
  
Joskus Fleur kaipasi takaisin Ranskaan.

Hän ikävöi lämpimiä ilmoja, laiskoja retkiä rehevien köynnösrinteiden lomaan, täyteläisiä viinejä, maan tuoksua. Englanti oli niin kylmä ja märkä. Ihmiset töykeitä ja hiljaisia.

Toisinaan hänestä tuntui, että he elivät eristyksissä. Saattoi kulua päiväkausia, eikä hän keskustellut muiden kuin Narcissan kanssa. Hän oli miltei ottanut yhteyttä Harry Potteriin, mutta oli viime tingassa perääntynyt. Narcissa ei olisi pitänyt siitä.

Hän halusi nähdä maailmaa! Hän halusi tavata ihmisiä! Hän halusi elämyksiä!

Mutta aina kun hän marssi Narcissan luokse aikomuksenaan vaatia _enemmän_ , sanat kuolivat hänen huulilleen ja hän vain hymyili. Vaikka hän joskus halusikin lähteä, hän rakasti Narcissaa enemmän.  
  
  
  
_musta_  
  
Fleur ei koskaan valittanut heidän hiljaisesta elämästään, mutta Narcissa tiesi silti. Hän tiesi, ja tieto kalvoi häntä ja sai hänet pelkäämään. Eikä hän pitänyt pelkäämisestä lainkaan.

_Malfoyt eivät pelkää._

Mutta hän ei enää ollutkaan Malfoy. Hän oli Musta. Ja hänellä oli jotain, josta ei halunnut luopua. Jonka hän halusi pitää luonaan.

Uuden, vaikkakin vanhan, identiteettinsä rohkaisemana hän lähetti muutaman tarkkaan valitun kirjeen matkaan ennen kuin riisui kaapunsa ja asteli patiolle harvinaiseen, lämpimään auringonpaisteeseen.

"Narcissa! Sinulla ei ole vaatteita!" Fleur huudahti havahtuessaan kasvoilleen lankeavaan varjoon.

"Ja sinä olet ylipukeutunut."

Narcissa istuutui hajareisin Fleurin reisien ylle ja avasi vikkelästi tämän hellemekon.

"Joku voi nähdä!" Fleur parahti, mutta kallisti auliisti päätään päästääkseen Narcissan kosteat suudelmat kaulalleen.

"Antaa nähdä", Narcissa mumisi ja liu'utti kevyen, harsomaisen vaatteen kokonaan pois.

"Oh."

Narcissan huulet kulkivat Fleurin täyteläisille rinnoille, lipoivat ja kiusasivat, näykkivät ja imivät.

_"Oh!"_

Hänen kätensä luikerteli Fleurin lanteille hyväilemään halukkaasti avautuvia reisiä, livahti leikkimään silkkiseen untuvaan. Upposi pehmeään lihaan.

"Lähdetään jonnekin", hän kuiskasi o-kirjaimeksi muuttuneille huulille.

"Lomalle", hän supatti kiivaan, värisevän hengityksen sekaan.

"Kahdestaan."

Fleurin silmien sini oli pelkkää mustaa hänen haroessaan lepotuolin reunoja, ankkuroidessaan itseään.

"Ranskaan."

Fleurin lanteet työntyivät terävästi ylös nauliten hänet Narcissan sormiin ja hän kirkaisi muistamatta lainkaan, missä he olivat.

"Kyllä!"  
  
  
  
_kuukausi_  
  
Fleur käänsi kylkeään ja kietoi kätensä Narcissan ympärille. Hän yritti vielä nukahtaa, vaikka aivan kohta hänen pitäisi nousta ylös ja lähteä Weasleyn welhowitseihin, jossa oli työskennellyt jo kuukauden ajan. Työ oli helppoa, hän vain kulki asiakkaiden keskuudessa pysyen alati näkyvillä, ja siitä maksettiin hyvin. Ei rahalla sinällään ollut merkitystä, ei silloin kun oli naimisissa Mustan kanssa, mutta oli ihastuttavaa nähdä päivittäin niin paljon uusia ihmisiä. Ja antaa heidän nähdä hänet.

Sinnikäs auringonsäde vilkkui hänen silmäluomillaan, ja hän käänsi ärtyneenä päätään. Narcissa äännähti, mutta ei herännyt, hengitti edelleen raskaasti.

Äkkiä pihalta, avonaisen ikkunan takaa kuului valtava rääkäisy, ja Fleur ponkaisi istualleen kaikki aistit valppaina. Narcissakin raotti luomiaan, mutta jäi makaamaan. Kun rääkäisy toistui, Fleur ymmärsi mistä oli kyse ja alkoi sadatella kipakasti ranskaksi.

" _Merde!_ Minä tapan sen 'elvetin riikinkukon!"

Narcissa hymyili unisena ja sulki jälleen silmänsä.

"Älä. Se on kaunis", hän mutisi ja nyki Fleuria kädestä. "Tule vielä tänne."

Fleur tuhahti.

"Mitä sinä teet kauniilla riikinkukolla? Minä olen tarpeeksi kaunis! Ei tässä enää riikinkukkoja tarvita."

"Ihan totta", Narcissa mumisi. "Tulehan tänne sen kauneutesi kanssa."

Fleur tiesi, että hänellä oli korkeintaan puoli tuntia aikaa, mutta sukelsi silti Narcissan peiton alle osoittamaan, kuinka hän oli kauneutensa lisäksi myös rakastava. Sekä varsin hyvä suustaan.


End file.
